Crimson Puddles
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *Chapter 7 up!* K/K later on. Himura Kenshin and Mina gets sent to Tokyo High by their gang Chosuke so they can assassinate gang leaders without being suspicious. Saitoh, Okita, Tokio and the rest of Kenshin-gumi.
1. New Students, Teachers and Principal

Chapter 1  
  
By Crystal  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*  
  
Himura Kenshin  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Shadow Assassin of Chosuke  
Fighting style: Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu  
Family: Mina (adopted sister), Hiko Seijuro (Shishou).  
Friends: Mina, Tomoe (late girlfriend, 18 when she died).  
Nickname: Hitokiri Battousai, Himura Battousai.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Instructor  
Fighting style: Kamiya Kasshin Ryu  
Family: Myojin Yahiko (adopted brother)  
Friends: Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Soujiro, Aoshi, Toshiko, Ryosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: Racoon girl, busu (Yahiko)  
  
Makimachi Misao  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Waitress at the Akabeko  
Fighting style: Kendo  
Family: Okina Jiya (Grandfather)  
Friends: Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Soujiro, Aoshi (her crush that everyone knows about), Toshiko, Ryosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: Weasel girl  
  
Sagara Sanosuke  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Freeloader  
Fighting style: Futae-no-Kiwame  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Megumi (his girlfriend), Soujiro, Aoshi, Toshiko, Kaoru, Misao, Ryosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: Rooster head  
  
Himura Mina  
Age: 16  
Grade:10  
Job: Second Shadow Assassin in Chosuke  
Fighting style: Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu  
Family: Kenshin  
Friends: Kenshin  
Nickname: Hitokiri Kensai, Battousai's shadow  
  
Shinomori Aoshi  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Kenjitsuu Instructor  
Fighting style: Kodachi Nittou Ryu  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Soujiro, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Toshiko, Ryosuke, Kaoru, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: Icicle  
  
Takani Megumi  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Doctor's Assistant  
Fighting style: *None*  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Sanosuke (his boyfriend), Kaoru, Misao, Soujiro, Aoshi, Toshiko, Ryosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: Fox lady  
  
Seta Soujiro  
Age: 18  
Grade: 12  
Job: Kenjitsuu Instructor  
Fighting style: Style of Tenken no Soujiro  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Toshiko (his girlfriend), Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Misao, Ryosuke, Megumi, Yahiko, Tsubame.   
Nickname: Smiley boy  
  
Yukishiro Toshiko  
Age: 16  
Grade: 10  
Job: Waitress at the Akabeko  
Fighting style: Some defence  
Family: Enishi (Unknown where), Tomoe (passed away)  
Friends: Soujiro (her boyfriend), Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, Ryosuke, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame.  
Nickname: *Let me think of one, lol. If you have an idea, leave me a message*  
  
Shizaku Ryosuke  
Age: 13  
Grade: 8  
Job: *None*  
Fighting style: Some defence  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Yahiko, Tsubame, Toshiko, Soujiro, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke.  
Nickname: *XenoMark! I need your help.*  
  
Myojin Yahiko  
Age: 13  
Grade: 8  
Job: Part time job at the Akabeko  
Fighting style: Kamiya Kasshin Ryu  
Family: Kaoru  
Friends: Ryosuke, Tsubame, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Sanosuke, Soujiro, Toshiko.  
Nickname: Yahiko-CHAN (Sano, Kaoru)  
  
Yamamoto Tsubame  
Age: 13  
Grade: 8  
Job: Part time job at the Akabeko  
Fighting style: *Doesn't fight*  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Yahiko, Ryosuke, Kaoru, Misao, Megumi, Toshiko, Sanosuke, Soujiro, Aoshi.  
Nickname: Shy girl  
  
Yukishiro Enishi  
Age: 17  
Grade: 11  
Job: *None*  
Fighting style: *Unknown*  
Family: Toshiko, Tomoe (passed away)  
Friends: *Unknown*  
Nickname: *None*  
  
Hiko Seijuro  
Age: 37  
Job: Makes pottery  
Fighting Style: Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu  
Family: Kenshin (his baka deshi)  
Friends: *None*  
Nickname: ...Guess yourself.  
  
Katsura Kogoro  
Age: 35  
Job: Boss in Chosuke (Kenshin's gang)  
Fighting Style: *Unknown*  
Family: *None*  
Friends: *None*  
Nickname: *None*  
  
Saitoh Hajime  
Age: 29  
Job: Second in command in Chosuke  
Fighting Style: Gatotsu  
Family: Tokio (His wife)  
Friends: Okita  
Nickname: Fishface (Later on by Sano), Asshole (Kenshin, Mina), Wolf of Mibu  
  
Okita Soushi  
Age: 24  
Job: Third in command in Chosuke  
Fighting Style: *Unknown*  
Family: *None*  
Friends: Saitoh  
Nicknames: *None*  
  
Takagi Tokio  
Age: 27  
Job: Spy in Chosuke  
Fighting Style: *Unknown*  
Family: Saitoh *Her husband*  
Friends: Okita  
Nicknames: *None*  
  
* * * * * God, I think that was all of it. If I have more characters, I'll add another one. This is before the story actually develops, it'll change. Very soon. ^^ * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
He climbed up the stairs and checked the mail...  
  
Black envelope. Another one dead tonight. The red head cursed under his breath. Many may view him as cold-blooded person, but he knew better. He never let any emotions get to him, or he was dead. After that incident with Tomoe, he wasn't sure if he could let out his emotions in front of anyone. Except for one...  
  
He smiled as he opened the door, the face sleeping on the couch always cheered him up. Himura Mina. His sister, adopted by him when she was fourteen and he was sixteen. She was a red head just like him, with the same eyes, always cheerful. The only regret for adopting her was that she now did the same work as he did. A shadow assassin for a gang. He killed other gang members at least once a week.  
  
He looked at his envelope again, Takagami Kiya. This was his first job in Tokyo, he was sent here to kill a few gang bosses, one of them that was really dangerous... AND they had to go to school tomorrow. Kenshin groaned silently, he despised school. Hated it. But they had to go in order to not look suspicious. He was going to the twelve grade, while Mina was going to the tenth.  
  
The Battousai was never good at school, his shishou had always said that his writing was terrible. After all, a hitokiri didn't need any other skills other than Kenjitsuu. That's what he kept telling himself anyhow.  
  
Kenshin went up to Mina and shook her awake softly. "Oniichan... Let me sleep a while more..." Mina said sleepily on the couch. He shook her again and she was still saying some words about wanting to sleep more.  
  
"Mina... Wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, "What is it, Kenshin?" He held up the black envelope in front of her face. "Damn..." she said under her breath, "What time?" Kenshin held up ten fingers.   
  
It was eight right now, might as well have some fun... for two hours. "Let's go out for dinner." Kenshin said, there was really no need for that, since they went out to eat practically everyday of the week.   
  
Mina dressed in her jeans and a crimson coloured turtleneck while Kenshin dressed in a navy turtleneck with jeans, covered with a black jacket. It was the middle of October, and it was getting cold, even though he was trained to be in any weather by Shishou, it was better to have warm clothes. He picked up his daisho while Mina picked up her katana. Battousai and Kensai. Both nicknamed in the gang, since they were the strongest along with Saitoh Hajime and Okita Soushi, who were probably still in Kyoto. All he knew was he and Mina were transferred to Tokyo by Katsura-san.  
  
Kenshin looked in the mirror and retied his hair unto a neat high ponytail, he simply loved his hair, not much Japanese had red hair, except for Mina... And violet eyes, people sometimes say they're amethyst. They change to amber gold when he was pissed too. Actually, Mina had both of those. It was rumoured that THE Hitokiri Battousai had crimson hair, amber eyes, cross scars on his left cheek, which he had due to Tomoe and Kiyosato, the skill Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu. It was rumoured that he had an adopted sister named Hitokiri Kensai during the Bakumatsu a whole century ago.  
  
God he loved Mina. He loved Mina because she was the only family he had left. Except for shishou... The 17th successor of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, Hiko Seijuro. The one who adopted him at the age of nine, the one who raised him, the one who taught him Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, the one that had called him 'baka deshi' and the one he left behind when he joined the gang at the age of fifteen.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts at he saw Mina's hand waving in his face, "Oro?"  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently, "Hurry up dear brother, or we're going to be late." He smiled a bit and opened the door, which they went out to dinner.  
  
They ate at a restaurant and ate a bit while chatting happily, forgetting the 'job' they had to do after dinner.  
  
After dinner, they walked around the job, and at exactly nine-fifty, both of them were on roofs, looking down at the dark alley where another few people were going to die. Both of them, alert, saw a bunch of bodyguards around a boss-looking person.  
  
"Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryui Tsui Sen!" Kenshin jumped to the middle of the group and killed the boss instantly with one stroke of his sword, eyes amber, he got rid of two of the bodyguards, and just as the two alive behind him was going to strike him, they both got decapitated. Five puddles of crimson liquid for every corpse. Both of them flicked their katanas clean and sheathed their sword.  
  
"Let's go home..." Mina said, Kenshin nodded, looking at his clothes which had splats of blood on it, while Mina had clean clothes. Kenshin melted into the darkness and left Mina standing there alone. She understood and walked out to the street and walked home slowly, Kenshin didn't want people getting suspicious by the blood on his navy turtleneck. Looks like her brother was going to be doing laundry today.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey Jou-chan, I heard one new student to this class, another to Toshiko's class, two new teachers for sword fighting and a new principal was coming. What's wrong with the school?" Sano whispered to Kaoru. They were in grade 12.  
  
Kaoru turned around to see Sano, "I don't know, but I know about the students, teachers and principal. You're not the first one to tell me. Misao, Megumi and even Soujiro told me already!" She pointed at the three of them and just when Sano was about to answer, the classroom door opened and the teacher stepped in. There was a red head that followed, his eyes scanning the room.  
  
"This is Himura Kenshin. He will be your new classmate in this class." The teacher announced, waiting for Kenshin to say something. He just found an empty seat beside Kaoru and sat there, without saying anything whatsoever, a second later all the girls rushed to Kenshin's seat and started talking. He waved them away and let teacher start the class, then caught Kaoru's eyes and gave a nod.  
  
Kaoru caught his eyes, 'his eyes... they're golden.' His eyes sent a shiver down her spine, a second later, it was gone, amethyst eyes were there. It had to be the light playing tricks. She immediately blushed at the way he looked at her and turned around and heard one of the fox's annoying laugh.  
  
While in Mina's class, she she sat next to named Yukishiro Toshiko who volunteered to take her around the school. But she refused.Time flew by and class was soon over and she walked to where her brother's class was, of course, feeling Toshiko walk behind her and she wondered why..   
  
Toshiko followed Mina since her friends were in the same direction as wherever Mina was going. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw another red head.  
  
"Kenshin!" Mina called, waving to his brother.  
  
Kenshin turned around from Kaoru and waved to Mina until he caught sight of Toshiko. Toshiko walked over slowly and said his name quietly. "Hey Toshiko... Haven't seen you in a while... How are you doing?"  
  
"Good..." She smiled softly, "Mina's your sister?" He nodded, "That's great."  
  
"You guys know each other?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth to talk when a voice stopped him, "Himura-san!" He turned around quickly, golden eyes scanning the hall until it landed on a cheerful smile, almost matching Soujiro's and a dead serious face.   
  
He waited for the both of them to walk close enough then gave a slight bow, which Mina followed. "Okita." then hissed, "Saitoh."  
  
Saitoh's mouth twitched upwards, "You should address your commanders more carefully, Batto... Himura."  
  
Kenshin's amber gaze met Saitoh's and he took a slight bow, "Hai, Saitoh-SAN."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sano asked.  
  
"This is Okita-sensei, your new sword fighting teacher, along with Tokio-sensei which is somewhere around..."  
  
"Tokio-san's here?" Kenshin blurted out. Saitoh raised his eyebrow, "I mean... er... It sound like a woman's name."  
  
Saitoh nodded, "I'm the new principal."  
  
Both Kenshin and Mina's eyes widened, the news almost causing the both of them to faint.  
  
Author's Notes: If Mina or Ryosuke is out of character, please tell me, XenoMark. Himura Mina and Shizaku Ryosuke is XenoMark's ^^. 'Blood and White Plums' will be updated within a few days. I'm going to start writing the 19th chapter of 'The Difference Between Rain and Tears' right now, since I can't 'Blood and White Plums' yet, I need to rewatch the OVA anime, but I'm too lazy right now, so yeah.  
  
Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Battousai and Wolf

Chapter 2  
  
By Crystal  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;; Mina and Ryosuke belong to XenoMark*   
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kenshin asked, looking at the man he detested.  
  
Saitoh snorted, "You think? Anyways, your next class is Kenjitsuu." Saitoh smirked again, "And I'm joining you with Tokio-sensei and Okita-sensei." It was amusing to see the two red heads' eyes widen with shock and disbelief.  
  
"Che, don't you have anything else to do as a principal than watch some new students sword fight. I bet you can't even beat me!" Sano said, puffing out his chest.  
  
Kenshin let out a small chuckle, "You beat Saitoh? Not to offend you or anything, but I think not. I'll be waiting for the next class." Kenshin's eyes had a bit of amber in his eyes and his voice had dropped to an even colder tone. It had been a while since he and Saitoh had a fight, and he was looking forward to it.  
  
"Saitoh-san or Saitoh-sama to you, Batto...Himura. Aku. Soku. Zan." He said and turned around leaving Okita with them.  
  
"See you next class, Himura-san!" He waved and Kenshin muttered a 'Bye Okita.'  
  
"BUSU!" All heads turned around to meet a spiky head kid in the company of another boy and girl. As he reached the big crowd, he said, "Oi, new student?"  
  
Kaoru pinched Yahiko's ear hard, earning a yelp from him, "Have a little respect. This is Himura Kenshin and Himura Mina. This is Myojin Yahiko, loudmouth kid. Yamamoto Tsubame, Shizaku Ryosuke." Just when Yahiko was going to say something, the bell rang. "Let's go! And jogged towards the school dojo." She turned around, seeing the confused look on Kenshin. "There's only one class for Kenjitsuu. Every grade is there, there's only about twenty students though. I'll explain to you on the way there." Kenshin and Mina then followed Kaoru and listened to her explanation.  
  
"There's three groups. The low, medium and high class. Megumi and Tsubame doesn't take it because they don't like it, so they take science and art instead. Sano, Aoshi and Soujiro are in the high class. Misao, Ryosuke, Yahiko and I are in the medium class. Toshiko is the only one in the low class since she doesn't take it too seriously. The teachers will set you up in either group by testing your skills and that's about it. I don't know why both of our other senseis got fired, but I didn't like them much. Okita-sensei sounded nice." Kaoru said, and opened the door to the dojo.  
  
Inside, there was another nine students with Tokio, Saitoh and Okita. "I'm your new sensei at Kenjitsuu, this is Tokio-sensei," Okita pointed at Tokio, "I'm Okita-sensei. Please to meet you. And this is your new principal, Saitoh-san." He pointed at Saitoh and as he caught a glimpse of flaming red hair, he said, "There's two new students in the class, Himura Kenshin and Himura Mina. They'll both be in the high class. Any problems?"  
  
"YES! Usually, we test their skills!" A student shouted.  
  
Saitoh stood up, "Skill testing, eh? You, go fight him." He pointed at the one who shouted. This was bound to be interesting, the poor boy was going to have a major headache when he woke up, Saitoh predicted. Even without any weapon, Battousai could beat him up. And he was right, as the kid rushed at Kenshin with is bokken, a second later, was thrown towards the wall and fell unconscious. "Anyone else?" Saitoh called, passing Kenshin a bokken. "These things are useless." Saitoh said, looking disgusted at the presence of the wooden stick.  
  
Kenshin caught the bokken easily and swung his bag down with a loud clunk. He winced. He looked around and thank the gods that no one had been able to guess what it was, except Aoshi who was staring at him intensely and Soujiro who had a frown on his face. He didn't mind the glare Aoshi gave him much, he was use to the glare people gave him all the time.   
  
Soujiro stood up and felt a tug at his clothes and looked down at Toshiko who shook her head. Kenshin raised his eyebrow, surprised. So her 'little sister' had found someone she liked. Kids in this school wouldn't be too good, he looked at Soujiro who was now standing in front of him, tapping his left foot continuously... And disappeared. Ah yes, usually, he would not use his full strength with boys his age, but he felt a fighting ki in him, therefore, he didn't underestimate him and that's how he beat him easily.  
  
Everyone gasped at the sight of Soujiro falling on the floor, behind hit with a bokken on the back. Soujiro was going to stand up when a voice stopped him, "Stay down. You would have been dead if it was a real sword." He looked at the school's new principal and he walked back to where his friends seated. Next, Aoshi challenged Kenshin, who lost as well. Sanosuke did not even bother, even if his ego was as big as the size of Japan. Beating Soujiro was enough proof to tell him that he was strong, but beating Aoshi too... Sano was not as strong as neither, so when it meant that the both of them were beaten, it was not his place to go up and fight.  
  
"Is the skill testing down?" Kenshin asked innocently. No answer. He was about to sit down when...  
  
"Iie." Saitoh walked to the middle of the floor, signalling Tokio and Okita to clear the way, making the students sit at the very end of the dojo so they have lots of space. Kenshin held up his bokken, ready and Saitoh shook his head. "Himura, you planning on fighting with that piece of shit?" Saitoh gave his wife a glance and Tokio threw him a katana. A little duel wouldn't hurt, as long as the students kept quiet. "Kids, if you ever tell anybody about this fight. You're dead." He said in a cold voice and they all nodded.  
  
"Oi! This isn't fair! Kenshin has to fight you with a bokken?" Sano yelled at the principal.  
  
"Ahou." Was Saitoh's only reply.  
  
"Oi! What did you..." He fell quiet as Kenshin walked over to his bag and took something wrapped from it. He unwrapped it carefully and inside, was a wakizashi and a katana. A daisho. He slid both of them onto his belt and went to a Battou jutsu position. Saitoh went into a Gatotsu.  
  
Akito frowned, "What's the principal's stance and the new student's stance?" He asked.  
  
Aoshi and Soujiro frowned also. It was not common that anyone used these stances anymore. Aoshi opened his mouth, "The principal's stand is the Gatotsu. Used most of the time by the 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi during the war of the Bakumatsu."  
  
"And the Battou jutsu... It was used by Hitokiri Battousai, Hitokiri Kensai and the Tenken during the Meiji era. Also said to have been used by Hitokiri Battousai against the 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi. Although... I don't think he's planning on using it." Soujiro said.  
  
"Bakumatsu? What's that? Akito asked.  
  
All questions were forgotten as Saitoh sped towards Kenshin with his Gatotsu ready and Kenshin dodged. Saitoh swung his sword around and Kenshin blocked it with his katana, pushed until his back was against the wall. Kenshin was about to counter him with his wakizashi when Okita spoke up, "Saitoh-san, Himura-san." He pointed at the students. To have it raining blood in a school dojo was not what parents wanted their children to see.  
  
Most students were shocked at the display. There was no holding back during that Gatotsu their principal did, he knew very well that Kenshin could have blocked it without problem. That Gatotsu had shown the students how strong their principal was with Kenjitsuu, but how strong was their classmate, Himura Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin jumped over Saitoh swiftly and landed with a soft 'thud'. He sheathed his sword while he was still crouching down and then stood up to face Saitoh. Amber eyes met amber eyes and then they both bowed down.  
  
"That's all there is for the little display," Tokio said, "Now, we'll start practicing what the teacher taught us last class. Would anyone please stand up and show me what your last teacher did?" She looked at the students who were still in awe at the duel. "Anyone...?" She said, quietly, then she saw a hand raised up, "Yes... You... Your name?"  
  
"Shizaku Ryosuke..." Ryosuke replied.  
  
"Shizaku-chan. Please come up here and demonstrate last class' lesson." Tokio said nicely, and the rest of the class went like that.  
  
As the bell rang, signalling the end of the second block, everyone rushed out the dojo and into the school cafeteria. The whole bunch of them was sitting together, including Mina and Kenshin who Toshiko dragged along with. Kaoru was stealing glances at Kenshin while talking to Misao and she kept blushing sometimes, it made Mina's blood boil when she saw Kaoru doing that, Kenshin, on the other side, didn't seem to mind. Correct that, he didn't seem to notice her glance. Aoshi the icicle seemed to be eating his lunch while deep in thought, Megumi was trying to teach his dumb boyfriend how to do his math, Yahiko laughed at the sight of Sanosuke and he was chatting with Tsubame and Ryosuke. Ryosuke kept looking at Mina. Toshiko was happily chatting with her boyfriend and kept getting jealous glares, along with all the girl at that table.  
  
Aoshi was voted as the most handsome guy in Tokyo High, even if he was a cold freezing icicle. Soujiro was voted the kindest guy, Sano the guy that knows just what to say. It would not take long for Kenshin to be voted as probably the cutest guy or something. He would probably gain a fan club or something.  
  
Aoshi was thinking about Kenshin. The duel in class. It had shocked him that someone so young was able to do the Battou jutsu, and he thought Soujiro was the only one who could do it. He shouldn't be so surprised, really. He himself was one of the best in school along with Soujiro for Kenjitsuu and Sanosuke was the best for hand combat. Misao was also skilled along with Kaoru. He wondered how well Mina was, the principal putting her in the top class. Probably just as good as his brother, but that would just be weird.  
  
"Halloween's approaching! Want to go Trick-or-Treating?" Kaoru asked, optimistically. All the guys groaned (except Kenshin) and all the girl cheered (except Mina). Both of them didn't know whether to cheer or groan.  
  
"What's so bad about Halloween?" "What's so good about Halloween?" Kenshin and Mina asked their friends.  
  
Soujiro gave a slight smile, "The girls drag us into parties until late at night and they make us go get candy with them..." He said aloud, then whispered into Kenshin's ears, "It's horrible." Kenshin gave a grin, he was not going to go anyways, he heard that Katsura-san had something to be done on Halloween.  
  
While the guys explained things to Kenshin, the guys were explaining things to Mina. "Kenshin..." Mina said, not knowing what to do. This was going to be a hard thing to get away from.  
  
"Come on, Mina! You should come with us and get some candies!" Misao shouted.  
  
"Pfft... I'm not as childish as you to get candy. Then I'd get fat." Mina replied.  
  
Misao stood up, "What did you say?! You called me childish?! Why you little..."  
  
"Everyone, calm down!" Tsubame was always the one quieting down the things, and so was Soujiro.  
  
"Maa, maa, calm down, Misao!" Soujiro said.  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly, his sister was always getting in trouble. "Mina... You should go with them on Halloween."  
  
"What about you then, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"I have something to do." Kenshin replied, his tone signalling that that was the end of the discussion about what he was doing that night. That had gotten Aoshi more suspicious and he caught Soujiro's glance and nodded slightly. So, they were both suspicious...  
  
Xenomark - Thanks, I corrected chapter one, tell me what you think of it. And if there's any mistake or any OOC on this chapter, tell me too so I can correct it.  
  
kawaii sakura-chan - Unfortunately, Mina and Ryosuke's not my character, they're XenoMark's which I borrowed from. Misao and Mina aren't the greatest friends now, and it looks like Mina isn't starting too good with anyone.  
  
C M Howell - Your wish might come true... ^^ We'll just have to see.  
  
omochi - Arigatou! 


	3. About the Revolution, The Bakumatsu

Chapter 3

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;; Mina and Ryosuke belong to XenoMark*

The third block for the day was history for them.  Kenshin sat at the back of the class, playing with his pen while listening to the teacher and jotting down notes once in a while.  Today's topic was the Bakumatsu and it was going to be the main topic for a few weeks, maybe even months.  Kenshin didn't mind it much, really, he didn't.  He rather liked it, he knew everything about the Bakumatsu and it came as natural.  If anyone would ask him any question about the Bakumatsu, he would just have to say the answer in his head and he would most likely get it right.

His eyes rested at the raven haired girl in front of him who was paying a lot of attention in class and taking notes endlessly, then there was the girl beside her that wore her hair up in a braid and lastly, the girl that laughed like a fox.  For the guys, the boy with hair like a rooster, then a tall guy as emotional as an icicle and lastly, a boy that smiled the whole time.  Kenshin wondered how Soujiro could smile without worrying about aching jaws.  He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned as the teacher passed out papers.  "What are we doing?"  He whispered to Kaoru.

"We're doing a quiz on the Bakumatsu, didn't you hear?"  Kaoru asked, and turned her head slightly.  He shook his head, "Well, we're doing a quiz and no notes allowed.  The teacher says she thinks we weren't listening in class, but we were.  But don't worry about it, the teacher's always like that.  I bet she wants all of us to fail...  She doesn't like Aoshi, but it's so hard to fail him, that's why the teacher gives out tests almost everyday.  Impossible to actually fail Aoshi, he doesn't talk and he aces all his tests."  She turned around as she heard the teacher come close.

Kenshin shrugged, it didn't matter anyhow, he always aced history ever since he was a kid.  It shouldn't be a problem now.  As the teacher gave him his quiz, which was actually a test with forty questions, he started doing it.

_Name: Himura Kenshin_

_Who were the __revolutionists during the Bakumatsu? The Ishin shishi_

_What year did the Bakumatsu end? 1868_

_What was the saying for the Shinsengumi? Aku. Soku. Zan._

_Who was known as the most powerful during the revolution (His name)?_ _Himura Kenshin_

_Who was he?_ _Hitokiri Battousai_

_What was his style of fighting? Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu_

_Who was his master? Hiko Seijuro_

_What did he do after the revolution? He became a rurouni and protected people's lives. _

And the test went on like this...  When he had first learned that Hitokiri Battousai's name was indeed Himura Kenshin, the name he thought it was, it surprised him.  It had also surprised him that he was so identical to him.  He wouldn't be surprised if he learned that he was Hitokiri Battousai's reincarnation.  He handed the test and sat back in his chair and looked at the window outside and sighed quietly.  The first day of school and he was already getting bored of it, he couldn't wait until school was over.  Then he'd probably have to go out and kill again...  He really didn't like killing, but if it was for the sake of innocent people, he'd do it.  Damned gangs thought they were best and killed innocent humans.

It's been a while since he actually went to school...  Probably more than half an year, thanks to all those assassinations Katsura-san sends him to.  Kenshin couldn't help but feel sorry for Mina sometimes.  She was dragged into the whole assassination thing and it was all his fault.  He taught her the style, he saved her that rainy night...  

A woman lying dead on the floor in a pool of crimson liquid, cut down by a katana, a fourteen year old girl with her back against the wall in blood near the corpse and a man in front of him.  Kenshin remembered how innocent she had looked at first, helpless and screaming at the man.  Without second thought, he slew the man near her and brought her back to the Chosuke hideout.  Kenshin taught Mina Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu and trained her for the past two years, his dear sister...

He looked up at the six people surrounding him.  So deep in thought that he wasn't even aware that they had been standing there for a minute, looking as his eyes changed colours...  From golden amber to violet.  He looked down at his test...  Or where his test was suppose to be and frowned.  It was no where to be found.

"The teacher collected it already."  Kaoru replied, seeing the frown on his face.

"Oh."

Kaoru gave Kenshin a small smile, "You were the first one to finish the test, so she collected it, you were thinking for more than ten minutes, Kenshin."

"Sou ka...  What are we doing now?"  He asked, and looked around the room, seeing the other student like them, standing around one's desk and the teacher was up at the front sitting at her desk, writing something.

"You even listen less than rooster head here."  Megumi pointed to Sano and received a scowl.

Kenshin smiled, amused at the nickname.  "Sorry, I was just deep in thoughts.  So answer my question?"

"At least the brother's nicer than the sister..."  Misao said.  Mina was definitely not one of her top favorite people on her list.

"Ah...  I'm sorry, Mina's had...  a rough life.  She's always been like that.  I hope you don't mind."  Kenshin said politely.  He himself had no idea why he was so polite.  Perhaps, for once in his life, he was having a normal day...  Even if he hated school.

"Right, we're doing a project, three to four people in a group.  Since we have seven, we can have a group of three and the other, a group of four.  What do you say?"  Kaoru asked.

Kenshin nodded, "I think that's a good id-"

He was interrupted by the teacher, "Himura, you have terrible writing, maybe you should practice your writing more."  Then returned to correcting the test papers.  

Kenshin frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit and said something with 'Shisho said...' and 'doesn't need to know how to write...'.  And looked back up at the six, "Right, I was going to say that it's a good idea."

Soujiro smiled, "All right, the guys can be a group and the girls can be a group."  Everything was good, except the fact that the guys would have to do Sano's share of work too.  Not that they minded, no.  They had been doing his share of work ever since they've known him.  

Around twenty minutes later, the teacher handed out the test papers.  Or what the teacher called, a quiz.  Aoshi and Megumi, being the smartest in school completely aced the test, Soujiro had gotten one mistake, Kaoru had three mistakes and Misao had two.  Sano had barely passed the test and not surprisingly, Kenshin got full marks.

"Aw man, even the new student beat me."  Kaoru whined.

Kenshin smiled slightly at her cute face while she whined, "Kaoru, I'm only good at history, especially around the time before and during the Meiji Era."

"Mou!  I'm not good at any subjects!"  Kaoru replied.

Megumi frowned, "Well, you're certainly better than rooster head here.  At least you got three mistakes unlike some rooster head."  She looked at her boyfriend with the corner of her eyes.  Just then, the bell rang and Megumi took off to her next class.

"Meg!  You know I'm not good with school work!"  Sano shouted after her, while taking all his stuff and followed after her.

Kenshin grinned, "Are they always like this?"  They all nodded.  Just then, his eyes widened.  How many times had he smiled today?  And it wasn't in front of Mina...  Usually, the smiles were only in front of Mina...  But today...  He was becoming soft...  "Are all of you having physics next class?"  He asked and was replied with three heads nodding up and down, Aoshi's head staying in the same position.  "Okay, good, same here.  I don't know where the class is...  So..."

Kaoru cut in, "Kenshin, can I see your scheduel?  We all have the same classes.  We did that purposely, except Megumi doesn't have Kenjitsuu with us, she has another science class instead."  She took his schduel and her smiled brightened almost immediately.  "You have the same classes as us!"

Kenshin nodded and stopped the smile that was almost showing on his lips.  Kaoru had once again brightened his day, "Let's go before we're late for class."  They walked out the class with Misao and Kaoru in the front chatting and the three boys at the rear silently following them.  They reached the physics class and Kenshin was about to sit down when he was interrupted by the phone in the class.

The teacher picked it up and after nodding a few times, hanged up the phone and looked around for the new student.  She walked over to him, "Himura Kenshin, I assume?"  Kenshin nodded, "The principal wants to speak with you and your sister.  Please go to your sister's class and pick her up, then go to the office.  Your sister's in room 213, it's just below here.  Do you know where the office is?"  Kenshin shook his head, "Then bring someone and get him or her to bring you there."  Kenshin thanked the teacher and walked back to the desk.

"What'd the teacher say?"  Sanosuke asked curiously.

"The principal wants to see me and my sister."  Kenshin replied and looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru, do you mind if you can bring me to room 213 and then to the office?"

Kaoru shook her head, "Of course not.  Let's go."  She stood up and walked out and waved one last time before she hopped down the stairs like a kindergarten.  Kenshin chuckled and Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him.  Just then, Mina walked out of her classroom and waved at Kenshin.  She was not exactly pleased to see Kaoru and Kenshin so close to each other.  Kaoru lead the both of them to the office and then returned back to her class.  Kenshin knocked on the door and Tokio answered.

"Kenshin-kun, Mina-chan."  Tokio greeted.

"Tokio-san..."  The both of them greeted back, "Why are you here?"  Kenshin asked.

Tokio smiled, "Well, I only teach one class, and it's Kenjitsuu, so for the rest of the day, I stay here with Hajime.  Okita-kun is also your teacher in math, he's here at the moment though, he doesn't teach any class in this block."  Kenshin nodded and followed her in the office.

There was two couches in there, and one desk.  Saitoh was sitting at the desk, Okita was sitting on one of the couches.  Kenshin bowed slightly and Mina followed, "Saitoh, Okita."  The both of them greeted.

"Himura-san, Mina-san."  Okita greeted politely.

Kenshin and Mina sat down on the couch, having a clear idea of what the subject was going to be about.  They just needed someone to confirm it.  "Battousai, Kensai."  Saitoh greeted.  There, the confirmation...  The nickname for the both of them was able to confirm their guess.  They were going to talk about assassinating people...  In a highschool.  What a joke.

omochi – Arigatou!

XenoMark – Thanks for the support!  Ryosuke still isn't in this chapter...  Hopefully, next chapter!__


	4. Dream? Or Past Life Memory?

Chapter 4

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;; Mina and Ryosuke belong to XenoMark*

Kenshin sat down on his desk loudly, causing the whole class to look at him.  He smiled sheepishly and let his face fall on the desk.  Saitoh, Okita, Tokio-san, Mina and him sat down in the office and talked about assassinating people.  He had no idea why it took so long, but he was dead tired.  It was already two fifty when he returned and there was only twenty minutes left till the class ended.  He had no idea why Saitoh insisted he go back to class.  Probably just to annoy the hell out of him.  Yeah, that must be it.  Stupid asshole...  He closed his eyes silently, hoping he would be allowed to take a nap for twenty minutes.  He had an assassination tonight at midnight and he had a project due history project due in two weeks.  Life sucked.  He laid his head comfortably on his arms and drifted off to sleep...

_Gomen...na...sai...  A...na...ta..._

_A sword is a weapon.  Kenjitsuu is the art of killing.  Whatever pretty words you use to speak of it, this is its true nature.  But...  I like Kaoru-dono's idealism better than its true nature._

_I am NOT some little lad! I myself, a prim and proper Tokyo samurai warrior Myoujin Yahiko!_

_Not yet! I'm not finished yet! I'm not down yet! I will not lose! In the name of Sagara and the Sekihoutai, I won't lose to an Ishin Shishi even if it means my death!_

_Once I've said I'll kill you, your death is assured._

_And so ends your life.  Die.  To protect Kaoru-dono, I will become the hitokiri once again._

_KENSHIN!  Don't go back to being the hitokiri..._

_Deliver the final blow. Or I'll pursue you until I have satisfaction._

_Ken-san . . . you're hurt._

_Have you forgotten?  Aku. Soku. Zan.  That was the one truth the Shinsengumi shared with Battousai._

_After being shown the Gatotsu four times in succession, even a fool would think of one or two counterattacks.  Get up, Saitoh.  It would be disappointing to end out battle like this after ten years._

_Thank you for everything you've done...  Sessha wa rurouni.  I will wander once again._

_Take this, Kansatsu Tobikunai!!_

_That's pretty low, attacking a mere potter out of nowhere._

_Why didn't you protect me then?  If what you say is right, why didn't anyone protect me?!_

_You not only murdered Tomoe, my sister, you murdered your own baby. Bastard.  YOU KILLED THEM GOD DAMN IT!  You bastard...  You killed them..._

He was suddenly woke up and looked into Kaoru's dark blue eyes.  "Kaoru...dono?"  He whispered the honorific quietly.

"Kenshin.  You've been sleeping the whole class since you came back from the principal.  School's over!  Come on!"  She dragged him out the classroom with the others following, then turned around as if she suddenly remembered something, "What did you call me, Kenshin?"

"Er...  Kaoru?"  He said, giving an innocent smile, but inside, he was frowning.  His own voice, the voice of Tomoe, the voice of Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Megumi, Saitoh, Misao, his shisho Hiko Seijuro, Soujiro, Toshiko...  All in his dreams, and saying something he never heard.  To him.  

Anata for Tomoe?  They were never married...  Kaoru-dono?  He do NOT call her that.  Tokyo samurai warrior Myojin Yahiko?  Okaaay...  Sekihoutai losing to an Ishin shishi?  Him?  Sano a Sekihoutai?  Deliver the final blow?  Aoshi saying that... Like he was giving up on his life...  Ken-san?  He didn't think Megumi ever called him THAT.  Aku.  Soku.  Zan.  Saitoh's favourite sentence.  But the one truth that the Shinsengumi and Battousai share...  ten years...  After ten years...  Sessha wa rurouni?  Rurouni my ass.  Kansatsu Tobikunai?  He never knew Misao knew how to use kunais.  Hiko wasn't a mere potter...  Soujiro sounded as if he had gone crazy...  Soujiro didn't need anyone protecting him.  He fought with him this morning, and he was real good...  Better than the whole Japan population, except probably Mina, Saitoh, Tokio-san, Okita.  Maybe even Aoshi.  Tomoe had a child?  With him?  That was just screwed.  He never DID anything with her...  And Toshiko swearing?  That was highly unlikely.  Even now, when Toshiko had witness the scene while he killed Tomoe, she wasn't that mad.  Just sad...  But in his dream, she was enraged.  Presently, if Toshiko got really mad, she still would not swear...

Somehow, his brain told him it was all a weird dream and everything would be fine.  But the gut feeling told him otherwise.  He trusted his gut feeling a lot.  Whenever something was wrong, he would have this feeling...  Surely, this was not all a memory?  He was sure he has never seen anyone from this school before...  Except Toshiko.  Could it be...  A past life memory?  He shook his head stupidly.  Of course not!  There IS no such thing as reincarnation...  Then why did he always tell himself that it wouldn't be surprising if he found out that he himself was the infamous Battousai from the Bakumatsu?  He hated talking to himself inside his head, made his think of himself as an idiot.  Which he probably was.

Kenshin grumbled under his breath as Kaoru shook him out of his thoughts again.  It seemed like she was always shaking him to get him out of his thoughts.  Just then, he caught sight of another red head running towards him.  Mina...  Mina flung her hands around Kenshin's neck and hugged him.  "Dear brother, how was school?"  She smiled.

"Good, you?"  She nodded.  "Let's go home."  He then turned towards the group of people.  "We'll be going home now, if Toshiko comes, tell her to phone me before midnight."  He produced a white paper out of his pocket and scribbled his phone number on it and handed it to Misao.  "Here you go.  And I'll be working on the project."

"Himura-san, do you know who you're going to work on?"  Soujiro asked.

Kenshin nodded his head and said the name of the person he was interested at, "Hitokiri Battousai."

"We have to somehow get all four of our person to get together in the past history..."  he replied.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school."  Kenshin replied back, and started walking away from the bunch of students.

Soujiro smiled, then frowned and started to say something when Misao beat him to it, "Himura!  Today's Friday!  No school tomorrow!"  Kenshin slapped his hand on his forehead.  "How about Soujiro and the others come to your house tomorrow?"  Kenshin nodded and jogged back to the group.  Scribbling an address on the paper he had given them a while ago, he left again with Mina behind him.

Around two minutes later, Toshiko arrived and went to hug Soujiro.  Then she turned around and scanned the group.  "Where's Kenshin?"

"He left around a few minutes ago."  Misao handed her the piece of paper.  "He told you not to phone him after midnight."

She stared at the paper.  Midnight...  And frowned.  Kenshin never slept before midnight.  Not to phone him after midnight means he had something to do.  And he didn't have any friends in Tokyo so that meant...  An assassination.  "Did Mina say anything?"  They shook their heads.  She frowned again.  Of course, who would, in October suddenly come to a Tokyo school all the way from Kyoto?  Kenshin hadn't gone to school for the past half an year, she knew that.  Which meant, there was a point in coming to this high school.  And Tokio-sensei, Saitoh-sensei and Okita-sensei...  They all had something to do with this.  They were having a serious duel today and blood would have spilled if not for Okita-sensei...  Her head shot up suddenly, "Where could you buy a newspaper right now?"

Soujiro looked at her funny, "Probably the cafeteria.  Nobody buys newpapers from there except the teachers."

"I need to buy one right now..."  Soujiro looked as her as if asking why.  "It's... very important."  

Soujiro nodded and turned around the meet the other people.  "We'll meet you guys at home.  Toshiko wants to buy a newspaper at the caf."

"Ah ha!  Soujiro...  You want some time alone with your girlfriend, eh?"  Sanosuke winked at him, making Toshiko and Soujiro blush red.  Megumi just laughed his fox laugh.

"We'll meet you home.  Kay?"  Toshiko asked.

"Yes, of course."  Megumi gave a wink to Toshiko and everyone started cracking up...  Except of course, Soujiro, Toshiko and the icicle.  "We'll meet you home.  Take your time coming back...  We'll start doing the project."  Toshiko stuck her tongue out and pulled Soujiro by the hand to the cafeteria.

They reached the cafeteria soon and bought one.  Toshiko scanned the page quickly while Soujiro looked at her, a tiny bit confused.  Takagami Kiya, leader of the Toskata gang assassinated yesterday night...  Along with four of his bodyguards.  Not one person that passed through the streets heard them scream.  It is believed that they are attacked by a group since the gang did not have a chance to even scream.  Great swordsmen slew them, that was for sure.  "No..."  Toshiko whispered quietly, then dropped the newspaper.  Kenshin was killing again...  She gritted her teeth.  Three years ago after her sister died, she failed to stop him.  Now, three years after Tomoe's death, she was going to stop her from that.  At all cost.

"Soujiro...  Let's go home."

"What about the newspaper?"

Toshiko smiled sadly, "I've read what I wanted to read, it's all right."  Soujiro had no idea what had made her so sad, but he did he only thing that came into mind.  He embraced her tightly, hoping to protect her from everything...

* * * * *

It was ten already and she was still sitting beside Soujiro, watching him do the project and talk to him a sometimes.  She sighed, Kaoru was doing her project in her own room, same with Misao.  She, Tsubame and Megumi shared rooms while Kaoru and Misao shared rooms.  Sano was probably lying on top of Toshiko's bed, talking to Megumi while she was doing her project.  Aoshi had a room to himself and Sano had a room with Soujiro.  Of course, Aoshi had the smallest room since he was living with one person in his room and Toshiko, Tsubame and Megumi had the master bedroom.  There was four rooms at the top floor, three washrooms.  Thank god.  Down in the basement was where they celebrated holidays.  There was a guestroom in the first floor where Ryosuke and Yahiko slept.

It was a huge house, really.  Ten people in a house.  Five rooms.  Around six washrooms.  One of the biggest house in town.  Of course, it cost a lot, but it was from Kaoru's parents and Kaoru's been living in it alone until she met her friends.  Now, everyone had a part-time job (except Sano) and paid for the monthly fees (except Sano) including electricity, two phone lines, two internet connection.  There was five computers in the house, one in each room.  It was hard to live with ten people in the same house, having to use the same stuff for projects, but they didn't mind too much.  They had a nice place to live in, they had friends.  That's what really mattered to them.

Suddenly, Toshiko picked up the phone and dialed the number written on the paper.  Someone picked it up, it was a girl.  "Mina?"  Toshiko asked.  "Is Kenshin home?"

"Who are you?"

"Toshiko..."

"Wait."  Toshiko winced a bit at her cold voice, Mina didn't really seem happy to be hearing from her...  She seemed cold, even in classes.  Toshiko hoped she would be her friend soon, not that it would be too hard, since she found out she had every class with her.

"Hey Toshiko."

"Kenshin...  Are you 'going out' tonight?"

A pause.  "Yes..."

"When are you going to stop?"  Toshiko asked.  Now, Soujiro was looking at her, not knowing why she sounded so sad.

"I'm...  sorry.  I can't th-"

"If you're sorry about it, stop doing it!"

"But I can't, Toshiko.  You know I can't.  I don't know how else to earn money for Mina and me.  I don't have a family.  The only family I had was Mina, Shisho, you and Tomoe.  Tomoe died, you have Soujiro, I left Shisho.  Mina's the only one I have...  Toshiko, just leave me."

A deep breath coming from Toshiko, "Tomoe would not have wanted to see you like this.  Neechan would not have wanted to see you like this.  Hiko-sama wouldn't either."

A sigh, "I know..."

"Be careful...  Don't get hurt.  We'll come over tomorrow."

"Okay...  See you later, Toshiko.  Love ya."

"Love you too...  Later Kenshin."  She hanged up.  It was going to be harder than she expected...  To stop him from killing.


	5. Kenshin's Dream

Chapter 5

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Yes, I changed a lot of Kenshin's past.

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;; Mina and Ryosuke belong to XenoMark*

Kenshin was holding on his katana, blood dripping down, drop by drop down it.  Making sounds he was used to hearing.  Sounds he had been hearing since he was perhaps five.  He sighed, remembering what Toshiko had said earlier on the phone.  Around two hours ago, actually.  _Tomoe would not have wanted to see you like this.  Hiko-sama wouldn't either._  Of course, he knew Tomoe wouldn't be glad to see him like this!  She had given up her life so he could live, but he had also wanted to protect innocent people...  And the only way he knew how, was to kill.  He killed, in order to protect.  He jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Brother, are you okay?"  Mina asked, worried.  Her brother had been standing in front of the corpse for over five minutes, and she was getting very worried.  She received a nod, "Want to go home?"  Another nod, as she was about to drag Kenshin out on the streets, he melted into the shadows.  Not even a skilled swordsman, in this case, swordswoman could find him.  He hid so perfectly in the shadows like it was his mask, but if the shadow was his mask, then her dear brother wouldn't start smiling with that ugly freak everyday.  It made Mina's blood boil to actually think about that blue eyed Japanese she despised.

* * * * *

Kenshin laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, which he couldn't actually see really well.  It was dark in the room, the blinds shut, not letting a single bit of light in, the door shut, lights off.  He liked it like this, it made him feel at peace.  After all, the only thing he has known since he was a kid was darkness.  Come to think of it, the only thing he knows...  **is** darkness.  He's only seen darkness, in his world, there was no such thing as light...  Only one, but it was shattered very soon.  Shattered like a piece of glass hitting the ground.  His beloved Tomoe, and it seemed like he was seeing another light...  Kamiya Kaoru.  He didn't want to fall in love again, it was painful enough the first time and he didn't need anymore reminding how painful it felt.  But...  It seemed like he couldn't control who he loved.  Two years ago, he had thought it impossible to find someone to love again, then he found Mina.  After finding Mina, he thought it was impossible to find another love, but again, Kami-sama proved him wrong.  Kamiya Kaoru.

He closed his eyes tiredly.  He was sleepy, though there was no way in hell he would fall asleep this soon.  Even the god was against him, never letting him sleep before two o'clock arrived.  At least there was only thirty minutes left.  He closed his eyes again and wishing that he could sleep a night.  He had to do a project tomorrow!  He didn't want his friends to see him so untidy.  He stopped his thoughts.  _His friends_?  When had they become _friends_?  Today.  Right.  With that happy thought of finally having true friends, even though he knew he was lying to himself, he soon fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face...  But disappeared quickly.

_"Shinta!  Mai!"_

_Shinta turned around from his sister, smiled and waved at the sight of his mother and father.  "Kaa-san!  Tou-san!"  He shouted, jumping up and down and finally running up to his father to hug him._

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san."  Mai greeted her parents, smiling at the sight of her little brother with the whole family.  Red hair, violet eyes...  It was all there. _

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"Onee-chan...  Otou-san...  Okaa-san..."  Eight year old Shinta broke down next to his family, each in their little crimson puddle.  The whole floor was covered in crimson liquid that smelt kind of metalic.  He was sitting down in the blood, in between all three person he had loved more than anything in the world and looked up at the people that killed them with hatred.  Clear hatred in his eyes.  The attackers backed off, seeing the amber glow in the child's eyes.  The child's eyes carried nothing what a child should have.  It had the glow of a killer.  The amber coloured eyes, like the fire burning in hell._

_Just when they backed up against the wall and was going to run away, someone sliced them up.  A tall man wearing a white mantle and holding a sharp sword.  "I have killed them for your family.  The best gift for the dead is to forget.  Forget them and carry on with your life."_

_Then, Shinta said something no child would have said, nor would have understood, "How could you...  Just forget someone you hold so dearly to you?  HOW?!  If you really think you can do that, then you've never loved before!  Or you haven't had someone you loved killed in front of you."_

_The man with the white mantle's eyes widen and returned to normal again, "What's your name kid?"_

_"Shinta.  Himura Shinta."  Shinta replied quietly, not knowing what had caused his outburst._

_"Shinta...  Doesn't quite fit a swordsman.  From now on, you will be called Kenshin.  Heart of Sword.  I will give you something you will never forget."  That very moment, Himura Shinta died...  Along with his family.  Himura Kenshin was born._

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"Shisho!  I want to protect a lot of people with my hands.  I want to protect people, with Mitsurugi Ryu."  Fifteen year old Kenshin said._

_Hiko Seijuro snorted, "Baka deshi."_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"Tomoe..."  A sixteen year old Kenshin had tears leaking out of his eyes as a fourteen year old Toshiko watch her sister die in front of her.  Killed by the person she loved the most.  An accident, but still..._

_"Kenshin...  It's better this way...  I'm so sorry...  Sorry...  At least, I protected you.  I never wanted you killed after I learned who you were.  Never.  Trust me, Kenshin..."_

_Kenshin nodded his head sadly, "I know, Tomoe.  But...  Why did you get in the way?  I could have killed him..."_

_"This way...  You would know how it feels to be the family of those that you killed.  With my life, I showed you that.  Don't be sad...  Kenshin...  Don't be sad.  Everyone dies sometime.  It depends whether if it's earlier or later...  Don't be sad.  Please..."  Kenshin nodded his head again.  "Kenshin...  Promise me...  Take care of Toshiko and Enishi.  Onegai..."_

_Kenshin held back a sob, "I...  Promise you."_

_"Arigatou...  Kenshin."  Tomoe's last words.  Toshiko rushed towards Tomoe and broke down.  Kenshin slowly walked behind her hugged her from behind._

_"Gomen nasai...  Toshiko."  Feeling her body shake, he held tighter.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"OKAA-SAN!!"  I scream caused sixteen year old Kenshin to look up and rush to where he heard the scream from.  As he reached the place, even he could not hide the shock of what he saw.  A woman with red hair lying on the floor, face down with a crimson puddle beneath her.  It made him think of his mother immediately, he wanted to go hug the corpse, but was reminded by a girl screaming again._

_He looked over at where the scream was coming from.  There, a girl with the same red hair as him and with violet eyes.  Eyes he hasn't had for years.  The girl, her back against the wall, looking desperately for somewhere to get away from the man in front of her.  She was helpless and kept screaming words at the man.  The man reached out to touch her.  At the last second, "Get the hell away from her."  The man turned around to meet the person's voice, but was turned into cut up meat.  Kenshin looked down at the terrified girl.  "I'm sorry about your mother...  If only I had gotten here faster..."  Kenshin trailed off, not knowing what to say._

_She looked up with those violet eyes of her, "It's okay...  It was my fault.  Mother said I shouldn't be too picky about my clients."_

_"Clients, you say?"  Kenshin asked, confused.  Then his eyes widened and looked at the girl.  No way in hell was he letting her stay.  "Come with me, I'll get you some food and new clothes, then you can decide whether to stay or leave."_

_"...Arigatou."_

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~_

_"This is Saitoh Hajime, Okita Soushi and Takagi Tokio."  Katsura introduced to the three of them while Kenshin stood up before them, and had his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her._

_Mina bowed, then lifted up her head, giving them a smile, "My name is Mina."  Katsura nodded and the two red heads left._

_As they closed the door, Kenshin faced Mina, "Mina..."  She looked at him, "From now on, you are my little sister, which means, you are Himura Mina."  Mina was so happy she was glowing with it.  Mina hugged Kenshin, and he thought that she was happy because she had finally gotten a family again._

_Little did he know...  He was wrong._

Kenshin snapped his eyes opened, thinking that he would see dark sky outside, but closed his eyes in shock at the sun shining in his room.  Him, Himura Kenshin woke up everyday before seven, thanks to Hiko Seijuro, making him wake up every crack of the morning and run around and practice his sword skill.  Never had he thought he would over sleep again.  And until nine!  He walked to the washroom and looked himself in the mirror.  At least his eyes weren't bloodshot due to lack of sleep.  He walked to the living room and saw Mina already up and cooking breakfast.  He smiled, rarely did Mina cook breakfast, it was usually him.  He wasn't in the mood to go out and eat.

After finishing breakfast, he went to wash the dishes and watched television until the doorbell rang.  He opened the door and was greeted by...  Sanosuke dragged by Megumi and there was Aoshi, Misao, Kaoru, Soujiro and Toshiko.  He looked at Toshiko, her eyes bloodshot.  Of course she was worrying about her.  He gave her a big hug, "Gomen...  nasai."

Toshiko closed her eyes, "It's all right..."

XenoMark – Arigatou!

omochi – yeah, it did kinda seem Tomoe's death was for nothing...  I tried changing it a bit here, showing that Tomoe's death was not all useless.

(no name) – Thanks!


	6. Battousai and Kensai on Halloween

Chapter 6  
  
By Crystal  
  
*Screw the disclaimers ^^;; Mina and Ryosuke belong to XenoMark*  
  
Halloween finally arrived and Mina was dressed as a swordsman. Kenshin of course, didn't approve of her outfit, since she was using a real sword for it, but Mina was stubborn. Kenshin left the house with Mina and dropped her off at Kaoru's and friends' house for Halloween, then he went home to change his clothes. For some reason, killing with a turtleneck didn't seem good. He might as well dress as a real swordsman so nobody would give him any weird looks.  
  
Mina was sitting on a couch in their family room, fingering her sword, thinking. She didn't even know why she bothered coming, she could've just left right here and nobody would've noticed... Until it was too late anyways. But that was too late, because Toshiko already came out with her costume. A snow princess with a mini skirt. She was all white, of course. Misao was even worst, a 'ninja'. Probably to match her 'Aoshi-sama' when he wasn't paying any attention to her. Aoshi was dressed in a ninja suit. Misao snorted. Kaoru dressed up as a bunny with a short mini skirt on.  
  
Mina eyed them all, don't they get cold? She asked herself. Soujiro was dressed as a bum, messed up hair and clothes, Megumi didn't dress up except wore a long skirt and a turtleneck and Sano didn't dress up either. Thank god, at least some people were in their right minds. And she was talking about herself too, it wasn't her fault her brother made her dress up for Halloween. Ryosuke, Yahiko and Tsubame had left already, since they were going out with their own friends.  
  
The whole group left the house with Mina at the rear, eyeing the whole group again. If she didn't know any better, she'd think they were insane, but then, everyone on the streets would be insane since they all dressed up and were joking around. The more she eyed Misao, the more she hated her. That woman just annoys the heck out of her.  
  
Didn't she know showing emotions were dangerous and showed you were weak? Her own eyes were devoid of any emotions right now and she wasn't about to show any emotions for a long while. Except with Kenshin. He was the only person she could trust with her life, and he'd save her from some bastards that wanted to rape her. Or some bastards that were her 'customers'. Thank god Kenshin had saved her that day, or else she'd be dead.  
  
Although it would probably be better off if she was dead. Then she wouldn't have to kill. But she would be dead. The group stopped in front of a house and the girls dragged the boys, with the exception of Megumi and Sanosuke, who stood there like parents. She, herself stood beside the two non-insane people and watched the insane people ring the door bell.  
  
"Aren't you going, Mina?" Sano asked. She shook her head no. "Then why are you dressed up?"  
  
Mina nearly growled and wanted to curse him, but instead, said calmly, "Because my brother asked me to." She hated being questioned. Oh how she wanted to unsheath her sword and cut his head off. But of course, Kenshin wouldn't approve of that. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she was always pissed off of everyone for some odd reason, except Kenshin. Kenshin was an exception to everything for her.  
  
Misao hopped happily back to Mina, "Hey Mina! Why aren't you getting candy? Scared? Mina-chan scared of candy?" She giggled like a drunk, then hopped her way back to her Aoshi-sama to chat again.  
  
Oh, if the temptation before wasn't enough, the temptation now certainly was. Of course, Kenshin wouldn't approve of killing, but what if he didn't know? But then again, Mina didn't want to murder innocent people, but what if they really got on your nerves? How about hurting them? Just a lil? And that was what Mina was going to do. She, Hitokiri Kensai scared of candy? I think not.  
  
Around half an hour later of walking around houses, Mina's candy bag was still empty and Misao was still taunting her about being afraid of candy. Finally, Misao had decided to go to the washroom at one of the restaurants. When she almost disappeared inside the restaurant, Mina told them that they should go on and that she'd bring Misao to them. They approved and moved along.  
  
Now Mina was smirking, her eyes were no longer violet, but amber. But she kept her face hidden by looking at the floor, if anyone saw her right now, they would probably run away until they were ten miles away from her. Her smile was evil, pure evil.  
  
Waiting until Misao came out of the restaurant, she whistled quietly. And as she came out, she grabbed her by the wrist and threw her into an alley. "Mina?" Misao squeaked, freaked out at seeing Mina with amber eyes.  
  
"Hey Misao. Listen, if one word of this gets out. Your Aoshi-sama will pay." She said this while pointing at her katana.  
  
"Aoshi-sama is way better than you!" Misao said, proudly, but still scared at the insane woman in front of her who was threatening her.  
  
Mina grinned, her grin mocking, "Oh you want to bet, Misao-chan? I can beat you without a single hand." Without warning, Misao launched herself onto Mina, thinking she could beat her alone. Mina didn't even bother unsheathing her sword, she didn't want blood, though she did want Misao hurt. She turned around, bent down and pressed her sword handle down, making her sheath go up and hitting Misao in the stomach. Then she turned around ninety degrees and pushed her against the wall with her shoulder. Misao was already hurt enough, although she wanted to hurt her even worse. "Not a single word, Misao." She said threateningly.  
  
Misao nodded and followed her out the alley, Misao winced, but walked by herself, trying as much not to show any pain. As they walked, Mina heard something in the alley and turned around. Much to her surprise was her beloved brother kissing Kaoru. She felt her blood boil and the want for blood came.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You guys go on, I'll go back and check on Mina and Misao." Kaoru said. They agreed and walked slowly, glancing back once in a while until Kaoru disappeared from view.  
  
While Kaoru was walking back towards the restaurants, someone suddenly jumped and appeared in front of her. This guy's hair was dyed red, a cross scar on his cheek, his eyes amber and he was wearing one of those Japanese gi along with a daisho. His gi was splattered with blood and suddenly, he turned around to look at her. For a second, she though it was fake blood, but the blood dripping from his sword down the floor was unmistakably real. And her eyes widened. That man was Kenshin. She saw his body stiffen for a moment. "Battousai!" He narrowed his eyes at the direction of the voice and dragged Kaoru in an alley.  
  
"Quiet." He said, his amber eyes scanning everywhere.  
  
"Kenshin... What are you doing? I thought you said you were busy."  
  
"Shut up." He said, covering her mouth with his hand.  
  
Kaoru bit his hand and he hissed, "Himura Kenshin, don't try to avoid my question." She said, while struggling and then stopped when she saw his terrifying eyes glaring at him. "Wait... You're... Battousai?" Another yell from the person that was looking for him. "LET ME GO YOU-"  
  
And Kenshin did the unthinkable, he crushed his lips against hers, hoping that would shut her up. And it certainly did. He suddenly felt a battle ki behind him and turned around, sheathing his sword again and standing in a Battoujutsu stance. "Mina."  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai." Mina said, she was no longer Mina, but Kensai. Her blood boiled, wanting to kill Kaoru so much.  
  
Kenshin finally noticed that her eyes were no longer violet, but amber and he held Kaoru closer. "Don't run away if you don't want to me killed." He whispered to Kaoru, then face Kensai. "Hitokiri Kensai..."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, cliffie, but I didn't know what else to put for this chapter. So anyways, yeah. Read and review! Later! 


	7. Finding Out? Preview

Chapter 7

By Crystal

*Screw the disclaimers ^^;;*

"Hitokiri Kensai..."  

Kaoru looked at the two red heads, obviously thinking that the both of them were insane.  _Definitely insane.  You are telling me that the two new students in our school are assassins?  The best assassins that are in Japan?  And they're kids?_  Yet, the second Mina ran forward to her, she knew it was not a joke.  Mina was definitely fast.

Kenshin blocked the Sou Ryu Sen with both his sword and sheath and pushed Kaoru backwards.  "Kaoru, run!"  He yelled, Kaoru was frozen in her tracks though.  Her legs turned to jelly and her eyes were wide open with shock.  Then Kenshin whipped his head around to see his sister, "Mina, stop it!"  Mina's eyes didn't seem to be changing at all, if it did change, it was getting less violet by the second.

Kenshin pushed Mina away, "Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, Do Ryu Sen!"  Dirt, rocks flew from the ground towards Mina and Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's waist and jumped away.  "Look, Kaoru, run away and I'll come back.  Go to Aoshi, Soujiro and him can protect you for a while.  Misao will be fine."  Kaoru hesitated, "GO!  I can't protect two people at once!"  He watched Kaoru out of sight and turned back to Mina, who was now behind him.

"How dare you, Battousai..."  Her eyes shown with anger at hate, "Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Sou Sen!"

Kenshin gritted his teeth as blood spilt from his arm as Mina cut him.  "Mina, stop it!  It's Shinta!"  He used the name he was given as a child.

Mina hesistated for a moment.  "You're a traitor, Shinta."  Kenshin glanced at where Misao was suppose to be and sighed in relief as she wasn't there.  She probably took off the moment Kaoru ran away.

"Battousai!"  They both looked up at a man on the roof.  "My name is Kiyoshi Yoshiwa and I'm here to challenge you!"

Mina growled, "I don't need to know your name!"  Without a single thought, she slew him by slashing his chest.

"MINA!"  Mina looked up down to Kenshin, a bit confused.

"Shinta?  What...  I thought I was with the others trick-or-treating?"  She looked confused.

Kenshin nodded, "You were, but you sort of when crazy."  Kenshin looked at his wound with a wince.  "Itai..."

"Oh god!  I'm so sorry!  It's Kensai, I swear it's that bitch!"

Kenshin looked at her crossly, "Language, Mina."

"Aa, gomen nasai."  She jumped from the room and down, "Should we go find the others?"

"Probably, you threatened to kill Kaoru, you know that?"

"Oh shit, are you serious?!  Then that means she knows who we are!"

Kenshin nodded, "Hopefully, she'll keep her mouth shut in school, but there's no doubt that the others will know.  Anyways, I told her we'd meet her back after I took care of you."

"Okay, but is your arm okay?"  Mina asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to this, I'm an assassin, remember?  Now let's go."

* * * * *

When they arrived, Misao looked very scared along with Kaoru, who was being comforted by Toshiko, Soujiro, Megumi and Sanosuke.  Aoshi immediately spotted the blood on both their 'costumes'.  Kenshin looked relaxed, but he was still alert.  People were still looking for him and Mina and he walked towards the group, his violet eyes scanning every place.

"Kenshin..."  Kaoru said.  Kenshin looked at her.  "You're Battousai, aren't you?  And your sister is Kensai?"  Kenshin nodded slowly, looking indifferent.  "Aren't you afraid that people will look at the blood on your shirt?"

"No...  But I'm going to go change with Mina now.  You guys have a nice day..."  He started walking away, then turned around, his eyes now amber, "But remember to keep your mouth shut, or you'll regret it."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the threat.  Kenshin seemed so...  nice and innocent when she first knew him.  Never in a million years would she think that he was Battousai...  Proves that the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' is right once again.  Kaoru looked at Aoshi who was concentrating on Kenshin's back that was slowly melting into the shadows.  His eyes piercing.  _God, what is with men and their piercing eyes._

Mina looked at the group, then turned around and followed his brother and melted into the shadows.  "Battousai stance."  Soujiro said to Aoshi.

"Aa..."

"Do you think that the Gatotsu...?"  Soujiro asked again.

Then once again, Aoshi answered with, "Aa..."  

A little pause, then Soujiro said, "We should keep our mouths shut about tonight.  Do not mutter a single word or we'll be in trouble."  The others look at the two of them with utter confusion on their face, only Sanosuke looked like he understood a bit.  Only Toshiko understood their meaning and only Toshiko knew why.  Chosuke was a dangerous gang to mess around with...  And rarely anyone knew that Battousai was in Chosuke, with the exceptions of other strong gangs and people with connections...  Like Sanosuke, Soujiro and Aoshi...  And herself, who is Battousai's 'sister'.

Toshiko looked at the shadows again, and once again, hoping that he would stop killing and become someone her sister would want him to become...  Someone her sister had sacrificed for him to become...  "Let's go..."  She said quietly.

Everyone walked back home, there was no point for partying anymore.  "Don't go to that alley over there..."  Kaoru pointed.  No one questioned because they knew it wouldn't be a nice sight to see.

Soujiro pulled Toshiko back when she was about to walk along the other people, "You know something, don't you?"  He asked her, she nodded quietly.

"Hitokiri Battousai..."  She whispered.

* * * * *

Okay, this is a preview of a new fic I'm co-writing with XenoMark from ff.net ^^  And this is my part, to find how this preview ends, check out XenoMark's 'Crimson String'

**Here's the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=930658**

**Misanagi's POV:**

It was another normal day for me.  I was walking with my Sanada Ninjas, patrolling for intruders.  Surely, this isn't the most exciting thing in the world.  I sighed again.  Life was boring.

The sound of the water was relaxing, making me forget things for a while...  Things like what happened during the day before Kodomo-No-Hi with Hitokiri Kensai...  Things I've wanted to forget for a long time but never seemed to be able to.  I felt someone tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw another one of my Sanada Ninjas.  He asked me if I was all right and I told him yes.  Ah, people that ask those questions should be lied to.

As I get closer and closer to the riverbank, I felt my body stiffen up and my eyes darting from places to places.  The smell I seriously hate.  Blood.  I scanned the whole place for danger and when I found none, I ran towards the smell of blood quickly along with my Sanada Ninjas following me.

There, in the river was a woman...  Not in the best condition, I can tell you.  Her clothes were torn up and soaked with blood I thought she was dead.  Unconscious and barely breathing, I hauled the woman from the river and dragged her to carry her back to our base.

The moment I hauled her from the river, one of my Sanada Ninjas asked why I was going to help her.  I frowned at him, a bit.  Don't some people know what it is to help other people in need?  Obviously not.  The blood on her terrifies me a bit, because it reminds me exactly of what happened the day I met Himura Mina, Hitokiri Kensai.  I ignored the Sanada Ninjas and asked them to help me to carry the woman back to the base.

"God, just kill me now," I heard and I frowned yet again.  So the woman wanted to die...  She opened her eyes for a slight second before she fell unconscious again.

For how long, I didn't know.  I was walking with someone almost dead in my arms and thinking of things again.  Yes, things.  The sound of water was becoming fainter and fainter and then, the only sound I heard was my own feet along with my Sanada Ninjas walking on the ground making soft sounds.  All of a sudden, I heard a few people, more like a few dozen people come along and I let the woman fall on the ground.

My Sanada Ninjas must've felt something, because the next second, they took out their own weapons and got in position.  I saw someone go near the woman and immediately took one of my poison dart and hit him square in the back of both shoulders, he slumped down, lifelessly.  Now the fight was starting, I can tell, they were soldiers of the Ishin Shishi.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and elbowed him right in the stomach, "Don't touch me," I growled, while shooting another dart at another person.  I knocked the person out and saw that we were getting the upper hand right now.  I continued shooting darts, giving elbows, kicks and punches to any Ishin Shishi I saw.  To me, they were the bad people...  Hitokiri Kensai was in the Ishin Shishi and she was my enemy, therefore, all Ishin Shishi were my enemy.

I gritted my teeth as I saw one of my Sanada Ninja bleed and fall to the ground, hurt.  I heard footsteps behind me, running towards me.  From the sounds of his steps, it wasn't any ninja and without a second thought, I sent another dart in that person's direction.  He fell to the ground immediately and the sword he was holding on fell to the floor noisily.  I was getting ready to throw another few dozen of darts when a rifle stopped me.  

"Harboring a criminal is a serious offense to the new government," was what one of the man said, with the rest of them pointing the rifles at us.  We were surrounded.  Rifles were all around us and there was no chance of escaping.  Those rifles were faster than most human beings, probably not as fast as me, but I had my Sanada Ninjas...

Wait, what did they mean by harboring a criminal?  I glanced at that woman I had just saved a while ago with the corner of my eyes...  Could it be that she, was a criminal?  I didn't have time to think because the next second, they were once again aiming at us.  I snorted, "Well if you plan on shooting us, then do it."  Useless...


End file.
